Sentimientos fortalecidos
by Shie24
Summary: —Trabajaras de secretaria, para el teme Sakura-chan, ya te lo dije —Naruto, llevas el mes diciéndome que trabajare con tu mejor amigo ‘el teme’ pero no tengo idea de quien es— ‘Oh, por dios… ¿el es el teme? Pero si es Sasuke Uchiha y es… ¡Es hermoso!’
1. Nueva secretaria

.

**Sentimientos fortalecidos.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo I:** Nueva secretaria.

**C**aminaba a pasos torpes, sus manos jugaban nerviosamente. Pudo ver como se acercaba a un edificio, alto con grandes ventanales a cada lado de sus paredes, tan alto, que parecía llegar al cielo. Volvió a jugar con sus manos, sumándose ahora, el morderse el labio inferior.

'_Tranquilízate Sakura, tranquila' _Se decía lentamente, al ver que ya estaba frente a su destino.

Miro el par de puerta, toda de vidrios que dejaban ver el interior. Con sus manos algo sudadas, abrió la puerta y miro atentamente su interior. Era todo inmenso, con tantos lujos, frente a ella había una mesa la cual parecía ser la administración de la empresa. Camino por las brillosas baldosas blancas, hasta acercarse al escritorio. Una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, la recibió con una sonrisa, mientras le explicaba como se manejaba la empresa y donde tenía que ir para ver al sub-director de tal lugar.

Una vez que supo a donde dirigirse, se encamino hasta el décimo piso, en donde estaba el su-director. Tubo que subir por los ascensores, en los cuales se sintió mareada. Cuando se entero de su 'loca' enfermedad por toda cosa electrónica, nunca creyó que podría sentir miedo de subir por un ascensor. Era muy _tonto_.

Llego a la oficina, y golpeo esperanzada de poder recibir ayuda de alguien. Y ella sabia muy bien, de quien seria la ayuda. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una hermosa joven, de cabello azuladazo y grandes ojos color perla, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño tinte rosado.

—El **señor Uzumaki** la estaba esperando, Sakura-san —le dijo la joven, con vos suave y tímida.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata —le respondió la pelirosa, mientras le regalaba una suave sonrisa.

Ingresó lentamente a la oficina, ya un poco más tranquila. Hoy seria su primer día de trabajo, en la Empresa Uchiha Corporation, en la cual Naruto uzumaki era el sub-director.

—¡Sakura-chan, llevo tiempo esperándote! ¡Dattebayo! —grito emocionado un chico rubio, completamente despeinado, con hermosos ojos azules y un traje negro.

—Lo siento, Naruto —se disculpo la pelirosa, mientras se acercaba a al rubio.

Naruto la encerró en sus grandes brazos, mientras depositaba un gran beso en sus rosados labios. Por alguna razón, la secretaria del rubio, Hinata, bajo la mirada al piso, queriendo borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Naruto Uzumaki, el sub-director de la empresa, no era nada más ni nada menos que el novio de Sakura Haruno. La cual, muy agradecida hacia su novio, ahora buscaba un trabajo en la empresa, ya que su gran esfuerzos en los estudios ahora daban sus frutos.

—Naruto, estoy muy nerviosa —confeso Sakura, una vez que el abraso se desarmo. En los labios del rubio apareció una sonrisa zorruna.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, llevas esperando esto hace mucho y estoy seguro de que quedaras —la tranquilizo, mientras jugaba con un mechón rosa de la chica— Sabes que me encantaría que tu fueras mi secretaria —confeso, haciendo que la chica de ojos perlas apretara los puños dolida— Pero no hay solución, yo ya tengo a mi secretaria, Hinata.

—Pero, entonces… ¿con quien trabajare? —pregunto confundida la pelirosa, mientras lo observaba expectante.

—Trabajaras de secretaria, para el _**teme**_ Sakura-chan, ya te lo dije —expreso un poco cansado el rubio, sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos verdes. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, al ver como Sakura fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior un poco confundida y enojada.

—Naruto, llevas el me diciéndome que trabajare con tu mejor amigo _**'el teme'**_ –el cual, todavía no me presentaste- pero no tengo idea de quien es —le reprocho la joven, mientras fruncía sus labios.

—Ya lo conocerás Sakura-chan, ahora mismo Hinata te dará la dirección de su oficina así podrás ir a verlo.

Hinata camino rápidamente hasta su escritorio y escribió algo en la hoja de su libreta. Mientras que Sakura miraba con algo de reproche a su novio, el cual, estaba mirándola embobado.

La secretaria de Naruto, se acerco a ella y le tendió un papelito, en donde estaba escrita el piso y la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Suspiro cansada al ver que estaba en el último piso, por lo que tendría que subir nuevamente el ascensor. Se despidió de Naruto con un rápido y dulce beso, sin notar la cara de dolor e indignación de la secretaria, Hinata.

Sakura se vio obligada a ir nuevamente por el ascensor, trato por todos los medios de mirar al piso y no a las paredes de vidrio que dejaban ver toda la ciudad de Konoha, la cual para su mala suerte parecía un pueblo de hormigas.

Una vez que su más grande tortura termino, salio con la cabeza dándole vueltas, para caminar hasta la oficina. De repente, escucho su celular sonar, trato de ignorarlo pero el sonido se hizo constante y se vio obligada atender.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Sakura-frente!_ —grito del otro lado del celular, logrando que la pelirosa diera un salto sorprendida.

—Ino-cerda —gruño molesta, mientras se sentaba en una silla que había y así, recuperar el equilibrio perdido gracias al ascensor— ¿Qué quieres?

—_Llamo para ver que tal con tu nuevo jefe, estoy muy emocionada ¡Tenten también te desea la mejor de las suertes! ¡Que suerte tienes Sakura-frente! Sabes lo que daría por trabajar en Uchiha __Corporation__…_ —comenzó a hablar Ino, Sakura rodó los ojos exasperada. Amaba a su amiga, pero como odiaba cuando comenzaba a hablar de más.

—Ino, no tengo tiempo, todavía no llegue a la oficina de mi nuevo jefe. Del cual, ni siquiera se el nombre, ya que Naruto solo dice que es 'el teme' —dijo Sakura mientras rodaba los ojos, al recordar que su novio solo le decía su 'sobre-nombre'.

—_¡Ese Naruto-baka! ¿Es que no entiende que tiene que decir el nombre de tu nuevo jefe, mira vos si es un violador o un pèdofilo? ¿Qué haces? ¡Eh! Pero me va escuchar, maldito hermano estupido_ —comenzó a quejarse Ino.

Sakura sonrió agradecida, amaba cuando la gente se preocupaba por ella. La buena suerte que tuvo al hacerse amiga de Ino, ya que gracias a ella conoció a Naruto, el _hermano_ mayor de la rubia, solo por dos años.

—Tranquila Ino, ahora debo cortarte, si no llegare tarde a encontrarme con mi nuevo jefe —dijo en tono cansado la pelirosa, ya se imaginaba lo que se le venia— Agradece a Tenten por preocuparse, por favor —agrego.

—_¡Sakura-frente! ¡Más te vale que me llames a penas conozcas a tu jefe! Espero que sea alguno de los hijos de __**Fugaku Uchiha**__, el fundador de la empresa, ¡dicen que sus hijos están que arden! Y he visto fotografía de ellos, y te aseguro que no mienten. Si no me equivoco sus nombres son __**Itachi Uchiha**__, el mayor y __**Sasuke Uchiha**__ el menor._ —le contó Ino, sin siquiera detenerse para tomar aire. Sakura solo rolo los ojos, era imposible que tuviera un jefe tan lindo como los famosos Uchiha.

—Después hablamos —y sin más le cortó, estaba segura de que se le armaría una bien grande por haberle cortado el teléfono a Ino Uzumaki, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiro, no tenia tiempo que perder. Se encamino hasta la oficina que tenia indicada. Cuando llego, noto que la puerta era un poco más grandes que las otras, sin embargo, era del mismo modelo y, al perecer, calidad.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera llamar, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca, mientras que de adentro salía un joven con el seño fruncido. Era solo un poco más alto que ella, por lo que juraría que tenia al rededor de 23, unos tres años más que ella. Era sumamente hermoso, el cabello de color marrón, largo y sedoso, un par de ojos extrañamente parecidos a los de la secretaria de Naruto. Con la única diferencia que, sus ojos era frío e inexpresivo, aunque se notaba que estaba molesto.

—D-disculpa, yo… bueno, vengo por un trabajo —tartamudeo Sakura, logrando que el chico la mirara raro.

—No tengo idea, pero si es aquí, Sasuke se encuentra adentro —le dijo el joven, con voz fría y algo cortante.

_'¿Sasuke?... ¿sera Sasuke Uchiha?'_

—Muchas gracias, soy Sakura Haruno —se presento, con una sonrisa suave en la comisura de la boca.

—Neji Hyuuga —dijo sin más el, mientras seguía su camino, pasando de ella.

Sakura frunció levemente el seño, que no sea rica no quiere decir que la podían tratar así. Pero decidió ignorar ese primer mal encuentro con el Hyuuga… que ahora que lo pensaba, tenia el mismo apellido que la secretaria de Naruto. Ahí estaba la razón del parecido. Quizás eran familia, aunque en actitudes, Hinata se quedaba atrás…

Golpeo levemente la puerta, que ahora estaba algo entreabierta. Cuando escucho un seco 'adelante', se apresuro por entrar. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver quien estaba sentado en la silla de escritorio.

_'Oh, por dios… ¿el es el teme? Pero si es Sasuke Uchiha y es… ¡Es hermoso!'_

Frente a ella, un hombre, que ni siquiera parecía empresario, ya que la mirada despreocupada que tenia, sumado con los dedos que golpeaban la mesa… y sobra decir, que la belleza de esa persona podría ser única para cualquiera. Su cabello negro con unos brillos hermosos que parecían azules, sus ojos negros, oscuros como el carbón mismo y cada fracción de su rostro, tan perfecta que parecía _inhumana_.

Lo observo por un largo rato, sin percatarse de que el la miraba confundido. Lo que llevaba de la mañana había sido un lió para el, problema tras problema, por lo que ahora no recordaba que rayos hacia una chica en su oficina. Disimuladamente, bajo la vista hacia su hoja para asegurarse de porque había una chica en su oficina.

_09: 30 h.: 'Entrevista con la chica que recomendó el dobe (Naruto) para nueva secretaria'_

Suspiro, había olvidado completamente que hoy tendría la entrevista con la nueva secretaria… aunque la verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de realizar una entrevista. Después de todo se la había recomendado su mejor amigo ¿cierto? Hum… bueno, quizás si al menos, tendría que preguntarle algo.

Observo a la chica de quien tanto hablaba Naruto, la que, supuestamente es su novia. Bien, sus piernas eran finas y al parecer fuertes (algo) su cadera era ancha, pero sin exagerar, solo lo justo y _lo necesario_ (N.a: no pregunten porque comienza mirando desde abajo, no tengo idea) su delicada cintura era bien marcada y recta, al menos, eso era lo que dejaba ver su vestimenta. Sus pechos era grandes, pero no exageradamente, al igual que su cintura, _lo justo y necesario_. Su cuello blanco al igual que sus finos brazos, su rostro increíblemente delicado, sus labios rosados como el color de las cerezas, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus ojos de un hermoso color verde, que por lo que podía ver, eran bastantes grandes. Y su cabello…

Acaso era… _¿rosa?_

Bueno, siempre supo que Naruto tenía gustos bastante extraños. La verdad, es que a él le asqueaba cualquier cosa relacionado con colores claros y tan llamativos como el rosa… aunque, extrañamente ese rosa le quedaba muy lindo, le hacia remarcar sus grandes y finos ojos verdes.

Paro sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuando examinaba tanto a una chica? Pero lo más importante ¿desde cuando miraba tanto a una novia de su amigo? Siempre las había ignorado, la mayoría de las veces se trataba de chicas tontas o demasiado escandalosas. Aunque, ella no parecía para nada _esas_ novias de Naruto. _No_. Ella parecía una chica seria y decidida, aunque al mismo tiempo un poco tímida y frágil.

Noto, que ella lo estaba mirando igual que el hace un momento. Solo que un sonrojo suave adornaba sus blancas mejillas. Haciéndola ver muy adorable. Levanto una ceja, mientras que la miraba expectante, logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

—Ah… etto… bueno, yo soy Sakura Haruno —se 'presento'. Ya que pareció más un concurso de palabras sueltas, más que una oración normal— V-vengo por el empleo de secretaria.

El silencio se prolongo en la oficina, en el cual Sakura jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, siendo observada por Sasuke, serio y sin emoción en el rostro.

—Contratada.

—¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Acaso no tengo que presentarme, o mostrar mi currículo? —pregunto Sakura sorprendida, mientras que Sasuke fruncía levemente el seño.

—Ya te dije que estabas contratada, lo tomas o lo dejas —le dijo el, cortante, para variar.

—**Acepto**.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**ontinuara.

**.**

.

.

.

.

_**Nota autora**__**:**_

_**¡Hola!** Les presento mi nueva obra (^—^). No se, quizás le parezca muy común… aunque yo no leí ninguna así, pero bueno, ustedes pueden opinar._

_Tambien pido disculpas... se que hay un fic en que utilizan 'Uchiha Corporation' pero juro que no se parece a este, yo solo no encontraba ningun nombre para la empresa... si hay algun problema con eso, no duden en decirmelo, yo hare lo que este a mi alcanse. _

_Había pensado en hacer una historia de cuando Sakura y Sasuke eran ninjas… pero la verdad es que soy pésima escribiendo cuando pelean y todo eso. Ya trate muchas veces, pero no me terminan de convencer. _

_Acerca del nombre del fic… bueno, miren, no se me ocurría un nombre que pudiera encajar bien… así que obté por mandarle este. Lo que yo quise explicar fue, simplemente, que ellos con sus parejas estables, no podían alcanzar toda esa "felicidad" por eso, cuando ellos se conocen, se siente atraídos de esa forma y sus sentimientos se fortalecen… (?) Bueno, no tiene mucho sentido, pero no se preocupen por el maldito titulo, fue un fiasco de mi mente poco creativa. _

_Okay, eso es todo… lo único que me queda por decirles es:_

—_**¡Dejen **__**reviews**__** por favor! **_

_Atte**: Shie24**_


	2. Secretos

**.**

**S**entimientos fortalecidos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**apitulo II: Secretos.

**U**n gran suspiro escapo de los labios de Sasuke. Hoy definitivamente no era su día, ¿es que acaso no le podía pasar nada bueno? Agradecía mentalmente el haber contratado a Sakura, de no haber sido así, estaba seguro que en este momento tendría el escritorio lleno de documentos y cientos de llamadas sin entender (ya que a el no se le apetecía estar contestando llamadas).

Por parte parecía ser algo un poco difícil para Sakura, recién había comenzado a trabajar hace a penas tres días y ya estaba ahogada por tantas llamadas y papeles que presentar. Pero en eso consistía su trabajo, a demás de poder escuchar su dulce voz cada vez que ella marcaba el altavoz y le avisaba sobre una llamada o alguien en espera.

Una pelotita rozo su mejilla izquierda, no estaba seguro porque paso muy rápido pero habría jurado que era naranja. Un tic se formo en una ceja del Uchiha, mientras escuchaba una fuerte carcajada proveniente de su amigo. Levanto la vista y fulmino con la mirada a su rubio amigo, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, los brazos en la panza y la boca bien grande dejando escapar sonoras carcajadas de ella. Naruto se había presentado ante Sakura diciendo que tenía algo importantísimo que hacer, ella asustada le aviso rápidamente y dejo entrar al Uzumaki. Más su presencia no había sido más que para molestarlo en su hora de trabajo, ya que el lo había terminado 'todo', juraría que había escondido los papeles en los cajones de su escritorio.

—Oye teme, deja de trabajar tanto, eres un amargado —protesto el rubio, una vez que recogió su pelotita.

—Si amargado quiere decir que soy responsable con mi trabajo y no pierdo el tiempo en tonterías. Entonces, si. Soy amargado —dijo el pelinegro, bajando una vez más la mirada a sus papeles, tratando, inútilmente de ignorarlo.

Una vez más el rubio comenzó a rebotar la pelotita. Primero, en un extremo de la oficina, Sasuke lo ignoro. Luego, se acerco un poco _'disimuladamente'_, el pelinegro lo noto pero lo ignoro, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer. Naruto se volvió a acercar, quedando esta vez al frente de Sasuke, al ver que este lo ignoro, pico nuevamente su pelotita y la reboto contra el escritorio.

Sasuke ni se inmuto, Naruto se molesto.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres_ piques en el escritorio, cada vez más cerca del pelinegro. Naruto sonrió con malicia, conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando se molestaba Sasuke.

_Cuarto_ pique.

Y…

—¡Quieres parar de una vez Naruto! —grito exasperado el pelinegro, lanzando la pelotita de Naruto por la ventana entreabierta que tenia en la sala.

—¡Teme! ¡Esa era mi pelotita favorita! —grito el rubio al ver que su preciada pelota había sido tirada desde el decimocuarto piso.

—Hmp —y una vez más el pelinegro volvió a su trabajo, ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios del rubio.

—_Tic- toc_ —comenzó el rubio, al ver como Sasuke lo ignoraba con la vista enterrada en sus hojas— _tic- toc_ —repitió, podría jurar haber visto un aura negra rodear al pelinegro— _tic- toc_ —una vena apareció en la cabellera del chico— _**¡Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc!**_

—¿¡Qué quieres Naruto?! —si lo anterior lo grito, esta vez lo rugió. Su paciencia no era digna de admirar, mucho menos cuando tienes un amigo como Naruto Uzumaki.

—Ah, pues, estoy bastante aburrido teme y no sabes lo genial que es meterse contigo —dijo el rubio, mientras reía alocadamente.

'_¿Lo dice adelante mió? Este chico no tiene remedio' _pensó el pelinegro, mientras respiraba hondamente y trataba de calmar su temperamento.

—Sasuke-teme gracias por haber aceptado a Sakura-chan como tu nueva secretaria —le dijo Naruto honestamente.

—Naruto, ella ya agradeció, no tienes porque venir a decir nada por su parte —le regaño cortante. ¿La razón? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

—Lo se teme, aunque te advierto —la voz de Naruto era baja, como tratando de darle suspenso a la situación, Sasuke rodó los ojos exasperado— Sakura-chan es bastante torpe, quizás no lo hayas notado aun, pero trata de no pedirle que te traiga nada caliente o te arriesgaras a quedar vendado por un buen tiempo —le advirtió el rubio, sin embargo Sasuke lo ignoro— De igual manera Sakura-chan es una chica estupenda, nunca haría nada malo.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro, Naruto? —pregunto Sasuke, tratando de buscarle algo malo a esa relación '_perfecta_' que tenían Sakura y Naruto.

—Porque confió en ella, teme —aseguro tranquilamente el chico. Pero de repente bajo la mirada algo… ¿culpable?— No estoy seguro de si llegue a existir alguien que la _aprecie verdaderamente_ —murmuro, el pelinegro lo miro extrañado. Más no pregunto nada.

El silencio se marco en la oficina, Sasuke volvió a bajar la mirada a sus interesantes papeles, mientras que Naruto buscaba algo con que entretenerse. No paso mucho rato, cuando Sasuke levanto la mirada al no sentir ningún ruido provocado por Naruto. Noto como el rubio estaba muy cerca de una de las estatuillas más caras que tenían en el edificio, le costo tragar.

—Naruto, ten cuidado con… —no termino de hablar, ya que escucho un ruido de porcelana romperse.

Naruto al escuchar la voz de Sasuke llamarlo, se giro sin darse cuenta que movió el estante en donde estaba la estatua y esta callo al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. El rubio subió lentamente la mirada, para encontrarse con un par de ojos fríos y molestos. Un sudor frió recorrió su espalda al notar que los ojos del pelinegro estaban enfurecidos, tanto, que parecían rojos.

—Ah… etto… t-teme… etto… f-fue un acci-accidente… —tartamudeo alejándose hacia atrás.

—Naruto no sabes lo que costo eso… —las palabras del pelinegro eran acido, logrando que el rubio temblara de pies a cabeza.

—L-lo p-puedo… p-pagar…

—**¡Largo de aquí! **

En tan solo un par de segundos, se vio a un rubio volar fuera de la oficina del Uchiha.

Nadie estaba seguro de lo que podría haber ocurrido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una pelirosa estaba enterrada en una cantidad de papeles impresionantes, mientras que los tres teléfonos que tenían sonaban como locos.

Suspiro, hacer esto no era su fuerte la verdad, pero no había nada que hacer. Ella necesitaba un empleo y en este se pagaba muy bien, además había dicho a sus padres que ya se podía independizar y esa era la verdad.

—Sakura.

Sakura pego un salto de su silla, esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Y es que, no todos los días se escucha una voz tan aterciopelada y profunda como la de su Jefe Sasuke Uchiha. Corrió un poco las hojas sobre su escritorio y miro el altavoz que había en el, era muy efectivo, ya que podía comunicarse con Sasuke lo más rápido que quería.

—¿Si, Sasuke-kun? —pregunto suavemente. Cualquiera diría que entre ambos había demasiada confianza, ¿pero que hacer cuando el mismo Sasuke te dice que no lo llames 'Señor Uchiha'?

.

.

—_Sakura._

—_Si Señor Uchiha —pregunto Sakura, mientras dirigía una mirada tímida al pelinegro. _

—_Hmp —eso fue lo único que salio de sus labios, un simple monosílabo sin significado alguno— Necesito que rechaces todas y cada una de las llamadas que tengo para la citas de hoy._

—_¿No son demasiado importantes? —pregunto inocentemente, al darse cuenta de que se había metido en donde no debía, se tapo la boca y lo miro con arrepentimiento— Lo siento Uchiha-san, es que yo solo…_

—_Sakura —volvió a llamar, logrando que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo lindo que sonaba su nombre en sus labios?_

—_¿si?_

—_Quiero que me dejes de llamar con tantas formalidades, no me llames como usted, si no como tu —le dijo el pelinegro, mientras Sakura lo miraba confundida, para luego sonreír suavemente, con las mejillas sonrosadas._

—_De acuerdo, __**Sasuke-kun**__. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tráeme un café amargo —ordeno con tono algo cansado, pero de igual modo, no dejaba de ser una hermosa melodía para los oídos de la pelirosa.

—Enseguida Sasuke-kun.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente, esta vez más emocionada que hace un rato. Ya que vería a Sasuke a la cara, podría contemplar por unos minutos la hermosa cara de su jefe.

Ahora solo tenia que ir por el café, y tratar de no tirar nada. Busco el más amargo que había, sabia que a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho lo dulce, a diferencia de ella, que le encantaba.

Una vez que tuvo el café de Sasuke, camino hasta la oficina de este, rogando porque no tirar nada, ya que tener que llevarlo en una bandeja con tremenda decoración, no quería estropearlo. Entro a la oficina, sin golpear ya que no podía (sus manos estaban ocupadas con la bandeja). Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al verlo, estaba recostado en su silla, mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, con la mirada perdida y con la luz del crepúsculo marcando su hermosa y perfecta cara.

Al ver que el no se acercaba, se vio obligada a caminar hasta el Uchiha, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el levanto su mirada profunda y oscura hacia ella, logrando que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina.

—Déjalo en el escritorio, Sa-ku-ra —dijo en casi un susurro. Sakura sintió su cara arder y trato de apurarse para dejar la bandeja en el escritorio, pero tropezó y el café cayo en los papeles de Sasuke.

De los labios de Sakura escapo un pequeño grito de susto, mientras trataba de limpiar lo que ensucio, pero eso no lo mejoro, es más, lo empeoro ya que la mancha se hizo mucho más grande. Sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta, estaba segura de que perdería el trabajo, por ser tan torpe y ensuciar las cosas que Sasuke seguramente había estado arreglando toda la tarde. Pero no se quería ir.

—Lo siento tanto Sasuke-kun —decía mientras trataba de limpiar las hojas totalmente sucias, pero las seguía empeorando.

—Tranquila Sakura —dijo el, mientras tomaba de su mano y la separaba de la gran mancha despacio. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en su corazón— No eran papeles importantes —mintió, la verdad es que los papeles eran sumamente importante, por eso había estado trabajando en ellos toda la tarde.

Pero eso no importaba.

Sakura se reincorporo, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba muy contenta de no haber manchado nada importante, lo que quería decir que no se tenía que ir del trabajo. Porque… aunque el trabajo era sumamente duro, el estar con Sasuke, hacia que todo esos esfuerzos valiesen la pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto entro a su oficina cansado. Había ido a la oficina de Sasuke para no aburrirse, pero logro todo lo contrario. Aunque había que admitir que cada momento en que Sasuke se enojaba, era una forma de divertirse a lo grande. Claro que a costa de la amargura de su amigo.

Bah, ni que fuera su culpa que Sasuke pareciera ser el blanco perfecto para cada una de sus locas ideas para molestar a alguien. Toda la culpa era del teme, por estar siempre con esa cara de: "yo-soy-el-mejor-mírenme-que-soy-único". A veces había que hacerlo bajar de las nubes, ¿y quien mejor que su mejor amigo?

Mejor amigo. Que gran farsa.

—Naruto-kun…

Esa voz baja y dulce lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una pelinegra con grandes ojos perlas y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Le sonrió y camino hasta su escritorio, en este momento no quería saber nada de eso… se sentía de lo peor. Una vez que se sentó, saco todas las hojas que tenia en su escritorio (sin controlar) y las coloco encima para poder verlas.

Necesitaba enfriar la cabeza.

—Naruto-kun… ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto la pelinegra extrañada, acercándose al rubio.

—Hinata, ¿no sientes que todo esto esta mal? ¿Qué no debería haber pasado así? —Interrogo el chico, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada— ¿Qué causaremos mucho daño?

La oficina quedo en silencio, en el que Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras que Hinata lo miraba preocupada, sin titubear comenzó a acercarse al chico, tratando de darle tranquilidad y comprensión. Le toco el hombro con su pálida mano, Naruto la miro algo sorprendido, al parecer no la escucho acercarse.

—Tranquilo Naruto-kun, las cosas pasan porque así debían suceder… yo creo, que no hay momento para arrepentirse, porque fue el camino que nosotros elegimos —le dijo ella suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Naruto se levanto y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, eso si, sin lastimarla. Hinata se lo respondió de la misma forma, mientras acariciaba su brillante cabello rubio.

—Lamento haber hacho que te preocupara, Hinata —le murmuro Naruto en el oído, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

—No importa Naruto-kun —le tranquilizo— Recuerda que nosotros mismos elegimos este camino, tenemos que estar unidos… ahora más que nunca —le dijo, mientras acercaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de Naruto.

—Es verdad Hinata, nosotros elegimos esto.

El rubio acerco su rostro al de la pelinegra, mientras que colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Acerco sus labios a los de ella y se unieron en un profundo y deseado beso. Sus lenguas jugaban rabiosamente, podía sentir la cara de la pelinegra arder bajo la mano que tenia en su mejilla.

_No_ había marcha atrás.

Ellos había tomado ese camino por si solos, si era un error no seria más que por sus culpas… pero eso no importaba, porque se amaban y cuando se esta enamorado lo demás no importa ¿cierto?

—_Te amo_ Naruto-kun.

—Y yo a ti.

**A**unque haya personas que salgan _heridas_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**ontinuara**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**N**__ota autora_:

_**¡H**__ola nuevamente__**! **_

_**B**__ueno, antes que nada quiero aclararles algo de este capitulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Hinata es la amante de Naruto… pero no es porque Naruto no quiera a Sakura, sino como había explicado en el capitulo anterior, que Naruto no siente el amor necesario con Sakura, pero en cambio con Hinata si… ¿se entiende? Lo mismo sucederá con Sakura y Sasuke… aunque, todavía falta algo más para que se den cuenta por a donde va esta historia._

_También pido disculpas porque en este capitulo no hubo mucho SasuSaku, pero es que necesitaba que ustedes entendieran lo de Naruto y Hinata. Y lo del principio, cuando Naruto estaba molestando a Sasuke-kun, eso fue solo porque a mi me parecía muy gracioso (^—^)._

_Otra cosa más… no soy muy buena dando las fechas en que tendré preparado el próximo capitulo, cada vez que termino uno, me dan unas increíbles ganas de subirlos rápido… en cambio, si les programo algún día para poner el capi, me pongo nerviosa, no me gusta comprometerme (lo se, soy algo complicada ¬///¬). En fin, esténse atentos, porque los capítulos vendrán cualquier día. ^—^_

_Bueno, eso es todo… quisiera que me den sus opiniones de sobre que les pareció este capitulo y como les gustaría que continuara. _

_**¡R**__EVIEWS__**!**_

_Atte: __**S**__hie24_


	3. Cena en la mansión Uzumaki

**.**

**S**entimientos fortalecidos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**apitulo III: Cena en la mansión Uzumaki.

**S**e revolvió incómoda en su cama, la luz se colaba por las finas cortinas de la habitación. Murmuro palabra inaudibles, mientras que se cubría con la frazada e ignoraba los fuertes golpes que se le daban a la puerta de entrada. Y es que hoy era su día de descanso, nadie tenía derecho a despertarla a esas horas solo para molestar. Estiro la mano hasta el reloj para ver la hora, las doce del mediodía, bueno quizás no era tan temprano, _como ella creía_. Se levanto con dificultad y camino hasta el baño, este estaba más cerca de la puerta, por lo que se escuchaban los gritos desde el otro lado.

—¡Sakura-frentona, si quieres seguir viva para mañana te recomiendo que me habrás ya! —grito desde el otro lado Ino, logrando que a Sakura le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda. Y es que la voz de sonaba casi como un alarido— ¡No me hagas esperar más, mujer!

—Ya va, ya va— repitió una y otra vez Sakura, mientras habría la cerradura de su apartamento. Una vez hecho, la rubia entro como un huracán hasta a dentro de su sala. La observo asustada, viendo la posición seria de su amiga. Las cejas fruncidas y las manos en la cintura.

—Mira Sakura, te lo diré una sola vez: nunca, pero _nunca_ se le corta una llamada a Ino Uzumaki, dejándola con la palabra en la boca —advirtió con voz fría y monótona— ¿Esta claro? —Sakura afirmo como si fuera una niña de preescolar siendo regañada por su madre. La expresión de Ino cambio a una de diversión y excitación— Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué te pareció el amigo de mi baka hermano?

'_Completamente bipolar'_ pensó Sakura viendo los repentinos cambios de humor que tenia su amiga, ya estaba acostumbrada. Aunque nunca deja de sorprenderte.

—Pues la verdad, es muy lindo… no, lindo no, ¡Es hermoso! —dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, haciendo que la sonrisa de su amiga se incrementara aun más.

—¡Bien!

'_¿Acaso habrá olvidado que salgo con su hermano?'_ se pregunto. Pero luego recordó que Ino siempre le decía que Naruto no le convenía, que había _muchos_ peses en el agua como para agarrar uno ya _enganchado_. Cosa que nunca entendía.

—En fin, Ino ¿solo viniste para regañarme y preguntarme sobre mi jefe? —pregunto al recordar que ella había interrumpido su sueño tranquilo, con sus fuertes ruidos contra la puerta. Vio como su amiga rodaba los ojos con exasperación, como si su visita fuera obvia.

—No Sakura, vengo a buscarte porque hoy hay una cena en la mansión Uzumaki y tu, como mi mejor amiga estas más que invitada —Chillo emocionada la rubia, mientras daba saltitos infantilmente, ante la atenta mirada de la pelirosa que se quedo pensando…

_Cena en la mansión Uzumaki_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**N**o.

—Pero teme, asistirán muchas personas conocidas y tu tienes que estar ahí —le recrimino el rubio mientras rodaba las llaves del auto de su amigo.

Se encontraban en la casa de Sasuke, se habían encontrado porque Naruto tenía algo muy importante para decirle. Pero al parecer no era más que para una estupida cena, entre estupida gente que solo le interesaba el dinero. No tenia tiempo que estar perdiendo con una banda de fracasados interesados, que solo buscaban un mismo objetivo —dinero—.

—No seas amargado teme, conocerás mucha más gente —le trato de animar, pero estaba seguro de que no lograría nada. Menos con esa estupida excusa.

—Prefiero no conocer a nadie, a tener que andar soportando a toda esa banda de interesados —gruño el pelinegro, mientras encendía la televisión para ver algo que lo alejara de aquella molesta conversación.

Comenzó a cambiar los canales, sin mirar nada en especial. Escucho como golpeaban algo a su lado, se giro y vio a Naruto golpeando las llaves de su auto con unas piedras que brillaban y el utilizaba para acomodarlas a un lado de las plantas. Una vena apareció en su cien, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaba el rubio.

—No rompas nada Naruto —gruño Sasuke, tratando de controlar su cólera. Sabia lo que quería su amigo, molestarlo hasta que el (cansado) aceptara ir a la maldita cena. Pero esta vez no lo lograría, de eso estaba seguro.

Naruto comenzó a silbar, ignorándolo por completo.

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron.

El rubio golpea el delicado piso de madera con un pie, provocando un ruido bastante irritador.

Un tic en el ojo izquierdo del pelinegro.

Suspiro, tenia que tratar de dialogar con el rubio, porque sabia que al igual que el, no se rendiría nunca. Tenia que buscar alguna razón (aparte de que habría gente interesada) para que Naruto entendiera porque no quería ir, a demás de no tener ganas de asistir.

—Dobe, ¿quien asistirá a tu maldita cena? —pregunto. Sabia que si le decía gente que el no conocía o no le interesaba, ya seria una gran excusa para no ir.

—Shikamaru Nara, Shino Akimitsu, Neji Hyuuga —ninguno de ellos le interesaba, su vista seguía aburrida— Temari No Sobaku, Tenten Ama, mi hermana Ino —esto ultimo lo dijo con diversión, sin embargo Sasuke ni se inmuto. Ninguna de aquellos le interesaba — Ah, Ino también invito a Sakura-chan de su parte, aunque seguro que se aburrirá.

Y por fin algo le llamo la atención. Más bien, _alguien_.

Sakura estaría en la cena. Su secretaria personal.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios. De repente, aquella idea de la cena no le paresia tan espeluznante y aburrida. Tampoco había caído en las molestias de Naruto, porque en este momento iría a la cena solo por alguien en especial.

Sakura Haruno estaría allí.

Le fue imposible borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**akura estaba metida dentro del auto de su mejor amiga, mientras esperaban pacientemente que Tenten se apurara para poder ir a la cena. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, quería descansar, mañana seria domingo, su último día de descanso. Aunque para su sorpresa quería que llegara el lunes antes de lo usual.

Una vez que Tenten estuvo adentro del auto, las tres salieron rumbo a la cena. Hablando de cosas sin sentidos y riendo de cualquier cosa que pasara, aunque ese día hubiera sido principalmente sus primeros días de trabajo y los muchos líos que armaba en la oficina de su jefe.

—Tienes suerte Sakura, yo conozco a Sasuke y estoy segura de que el despediría a cualquier persona tan torpe —sin ofender— como voz —dijo Tenten, algo sonrojada por tener que haber dicho aquello.

Sakura quedo en silencio después de haber oído eso… pero trato de que esos pensamientos no dominaran su cabeza. Pero fue demasiado tarde, quizás Sasuke la apreciaba… o al menos, le agradaba.

Observo que ya estaban por llegar a la gran casa de Naruto e Ino, parecía un palacio. Miro que en la parte delantera del auto, sus amigas reían muy animadamente… se pregunto de que hablarían.

—Oye, Sakura —llamo Ino, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas de tanto reírse. Sakura solo la observo confundida— ¿No crees que Sasuke pueda estar _interesado_ en ti?

—¿Qué? —fue casi un grito, que hizo que Tenten saltara de su lugar. Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos ante la sorpresa, y es que eso era lo más estupido que había escuchado en su vida— ¡Deja de decir idioteces Ino!

—Tranquila Sakura —dijo Ino mientras colocaba las manos en alto como un ladrón. Después de que Sakura se calmo, decidió continuar— Si el no esta interesado, entonces tu si… se nota bastante —le dijo con sorna.

La cara de Sakura se coloreo de color rosa, más fuerte que su cabello, por lo que se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza apenada. Mientras sus amigas la veían sonriendo.

—Tranquila Sakura, no te apenes, eso suele pasar —dijo Tenten, con voz calmada, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

—¡No me pasa nada con Sasuke-kun! —grito enojada, mientras se giraba hacia la ventanilla del auto. Las dos chicas la miraron, y de los labios de Ino escapo una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, como no te pasa nada —dijo Ino sonriendo, mientras miraba solo hacia delante— Entonces, no te importara saber que Sasuke estará en la fiesta. —Aseguro con una sonrisa satisfactoria, al ver que Sakura se giraba rápido hacia ella con los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun… ¿v-vendrá aquí? —Pregunto con voz titubeante, no estaba segura de si habría escuchado bien.

—Si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**ntro a su habitación, en la mano tenia una botella de agua. Las luces estaban apagadas pero estaba seguro de que no estaba solo, no en estos momentos.

—Naruto-kun…

El rubio observo como Hinata salía del baño, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una ropa ceñida y provocativa.

—Hinata.

—¿Están todos abajo? —pregunto, el rubio bajo la mirada y asintió lentamente. Ella estaba abajo, sin imaginarse lo que sucedía.

La pelinegra vio el arrepentimiento en los ojos de rubio y camino rápido hasta su lado. Lo beso con pasión, colocando sus manos en su cuello, lo que el correspondió enseguida, mientras la atraía más hacia el.

—No debes preocuparte tanto, Naruto-kun —murmuro Hinata, entre besos. El ojiazul asintió quedamente, mientras que volvía a besarla.

Aunque pareciese raro en la tímida Hinata, era ella quien organizaba esos eventos. Ya que le gustaba que viniera Sakura, y saber que mientras la pelirosa esta abajo dando vueltas aburrida, ella estaba con su novio en la habitación de la misma casa. Le parece sumamente divertido y le ayuda a recordarse que ella es mejor, porque Naruto la quiere a ella y no a Sakura.

Oh si, se siente muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**ntraron al salón, estaba lleno de gente y para ser sinceros, se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Y es que, Sasuke estaba en la misma fiesta que ella. No es que fuera la gran cosa, pero al menos lo vería fuera del trabajo y eso le alegraba.

Se separo de sus amigas y camino a buscar algo para beber, miro con cuidado de no chocar con nadie. Todos estaban parados en pequeños grupos, hablando, de seguramente política o algo relacionado. Se sentía fuera de lugar, casi todas las mujeres iban con sus esposos y se les quedaban al lado escuchando a sus maridos hablar.

Tomo un poco de judo de naranja, se sorprendió al ver que Naruto no se encontraba por el lugar. Quizás estaba _ocupado _con sus cosas de _trabajo_, porque… ¿_Qué más podría estar haciendo_?

Sonrió del rumbo en el que habían terminado sus pensamientos, bebió el jugo de naranja, y al dejarlo en sima de la mesa; alguien le hablo.

—Sakura.

La pelirosa se giro sobre sus pies para ver a quien le pertenecía aquella voz. Aunque inconcientemente, ya lo sabia. Era suave y aterciopelada pero fría como el hielo.

—Sasuke-kun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**ontinuara

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**N**__ota autora__:_

_**H**__ola!!_

_Lamento la demora, pero es que estuve bastante ocupada últimamente. Ayer fue mi cumple! Y tengo oficialmente 15!! Estoy muy contenta por eso._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi… y tratare de subir el próximo un poco más rápido._

_Esta rara Hinata no?? Jaja._

_Dejen __Reviews__!!_

_Eso es todo, adiós!_

_Reviews__!!_

_^—^_

**.**

**.**


	4. El baile

**.**

**S**entimientos fortalecidos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**apitulo IV: El baile.

—**S**asuke-kun.

**S**us miradas se chocaron. La profunda y oscura mirada de Sasuke, y la tierna e inocente de Sakura. Entonces, se perdieron en su propio mundo, la pelirosa podría asegurar que el universo entero conspiro para que el tiempo se detuviera entre ambos.

La música comenzó a sonar en el gran salón, o habrá sido que recién después de estar viendo a Sasuke por dos minutos, recordó que estaba en una fiesta, de su _novio_. Le costo tragar al recordar eso, como podía estar mirando tanto a su jefe, cuando estaba en la casa de _Naruto_. No podía ser más _despreciable_. Bajo la mirada confundida, no debería _sentir esto_… estaba _mal_.

—Hola Sasuke-kun, que bueno verte —dijo ella, una vez que logro recuperarse de sus malos pensamientos. Aunque _verdaderos_.

—Hn —buen saludo Sasuke. Pero Sakura no dijo nada, estaba un poco acostumbrada a la continua frialdad de su jefe, no le importaba después de todo siempre hacia cosas buenas, aunque muchos no lo notaran. Sonrió con aprecio. El pelinegro tenía la mirada a un costado de la sala.

—¿Quieres bailar? —la pregunta escapo de sus labio. ¿Qué hacia _ella_ preguntando _eso_? Recién se estaba haciendo la cabeza, de los extraños sentimientos que surgían hacia el pelinegro… y ahora, ¿lo invitaba a bailar? Además, no estaba muy segura de que Sasuke llegara a bailar, era demasiado… _maduro_, para algo así. Aunque pasaban música clásica, la idea de tenerlo cerca de su cuerpo le pareció sumamente _fascinante_.

Sasuke no contesto.

Se removió incomoda en su lugar. Después de todo que dirían los invitados, viendo como Sasuke bailaba con una de sus empleadas. Seria sumamente _patético_. Sumándole que ella era increíblemente _torpe_ para bailar.

—De acuerdo, bailemos —dijo Sasuke, con voz fría. Pero sin dejar lo aterciopelada y segura que sonaba.

—N-no ya no quiero —la voz de Sakura era un poco tímida, sin embargo no dejo la seguridad en ningún momento. Sasuke gruño, inconforme.

—Tú lo pediste Sakura —mascullo molesto, mientras que la tomaba de un brazo y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Ambos sintieron una pequeña corriente eléctrica recórrele el cuerpo, ante tan pequeño rose.

—No Sasuke-kun, soy fatal bailando —gimió ella, tratando de salirse lo antes de posible de el medio de la pista de baile. Lo único que ganaría seria que todos supieran lo torpe e incompetente que era.

—Depende de quien te guíe Sakura —dijo con voz tranquila, e increíblemente sensual. Logrando que los bellos de Sakura se erizaran.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y pareció como si estuvieran moldeados para _acoplarse_ de manera _perfecta._ El pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Sakura cabía de manera justa en al grande y fornido cuerpo de Sasuke.

El hilo de pensamientos de Sakura se perdió en el momento de la corriente eléctrica. No se podía concentrar en nada más que no sea lo _cerca_ que estaba del cuerpo de Sasuke. Sentía su respiración regular, los fuertes músculos de él acomodados en su cuerpo como un escudo _protector_. Todo parecía un hermoso y perfecto _sueño_.

Sasuke acomodo su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de Sakura, su piel era suave y tan blanca que parecía crema. La movió lentamente siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música, los finos brazos de Sakura estaban en su cuello y eso le parecía —_extrañamente_— agradable. Se sentía en paz, no tenia ninguna preocupación y eso le agradaba de sobremanera.

Quizás ese momento no durara lo suficiente como para poder disfrutarlo toda la noche. Pero de algo estaban los dos seguros, no dejarían que se desperdiciara el corto tiempo que esa canción les permitía estar _juntos_.

Disfrutarían de esa _extraña sensación_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**I**no, deja de espiar —se quejo una pelimarron que veía negando con la cabeza. Rogando por paciencia hacia su amiga.

—Deja de molestar Tenten.

Las dos se encontraban en la cocina de la casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta y de ahí la rubia sacaba la cabeza para chismosear en la pista de baile. En realidad, Ino solo había dicho que iban por más bebidas, pero hace rato que estaban allí y no hacían nada más que espiar a cierta _parejita_.

—Son tan tiernos juntos —dijo Ino, con una sonrisa gigante en los labios. Mientras le hacia señas a Tenten, para que se acercara.

La pelimarron se acerco, en sus manos tenia un rico refresco con una pajita en forma de corazón. Su cabecita se asomo por la puerta entreabierta y contemplo a Sakura bailando con su jefe, Sasuke. Debía admitirlo, si hacían una linda pareja juntos.

—Si Sakura se llega a enterar que la espiamos, nos descuartizara —dramatizo la pelimarron, mientras volvía a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—No se dará cuenta, esta muy concentrada en su querido jefe, por el cual _no siente nada_ —dijo en son de burla ante la ultima oración. Eso ni ella misma se lo creía.

—No importa, no podemos espiarla Ino, es nuestra amiga —la regaño otra vez. Por más linda pareja que formaran ellos dos, la decisión era de Sakura.

Ino, increíblemente, obedeció a Tenten y camino a una de las sillas más cercanas a su amiga. Dando un suspiro tomo un largo trago a su bebida, que a diferencia de la de Tenten, tenia alcohol.

—Se que esta mal, pero no lo soporto más… —murmuro con la mirada gacha, creyendo que su amiga no la había escuchado. Sin embargo, la escucho y alzo una ceja confundida.

—¿A que te refieres Ino? —pregunto preocupada, nunca se veía a Ino actuando tan seriamente, y eso era de preocupar. La rubia subió la mirada, examinando a la pelimarron, pero negó con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa.

—No es nada, tranquila —lamentablemente, la oji-marrón no le creyó. Si algo bueno tenia Tenten, era su tan alto grado de intuición y ahora se le hacia que algo andaba mal.

Tenten la observo profundamente, dándole a entender que si no le decía de alguna manera ella misma lo descubriría. No le quedaba opción, ella era su amiga, no había razón por la que ocultar nada… aunque algo como eso, preferiría no haberse enterado nunca.

—Es que, bueno… Naruto… —no sabía como decirlo. Es que era su hermano, y por más que lo detestara y le dijera que es un idiota —_lo cual es verdad_— no se atrevía a contar algo como aquello, le dolía que Naruto se comportara de aquella manera— Naruto no es lo que parece —musito, con la mirada gacha— Más bien, la relación entre Sakura y él no es… _sincera_.

—Ino, no te comprendo —dijo Tenten, con la mirada confundida, mientras fruncida los labios—; ¿Podrías ser más concreta?

—Que Naruto engaña a Sakura —soltó como vino, sin ningún tipo de consideración. Los ojos de la pelimarron se abrieron de la sorpresa… acaso Ino le estaba diciendo que… ¿Naruto engañaba a Sakura? No, eso no podía ser.

—¿Estas de bromas Ino? Mira que no me gustan las bromas de este tipo —advirtió la chica, con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero al ver la seriedad en la mirada de Ino, la duda desapareció de su mente. Duda que fue remplazada por coraje y decepción— Entonces, es verdad que Naruto la engaña. ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese sin vergüenza?! Lo matare, desparramare sus restos por toda la casa. —Grito enojada, mientras que se paraba con la cara roja de coraje.

Pero Ino la detuvo, con la mirada seria y las cejas levemente fruncidas. Entonces Tenten entendió, Ino estaba encubriendo a su hermano. Sintió más bronca que antes, no podía creer que su amiga permitiera algo como aquello.

—Tenten, no se te valla a ocurrir contarle a nadie. Esto es algo que ellos deben solucionar —mascullo con la mirada fría, la pelimarron se sacudió el brazo para soltarse. Pero no pudo, siempre había sido muy debilucha.

—¡Como te atreves Ino! Sakura es tu amiga, no puedes permitir que ese estupido se le ría en la cara. —expreso completamente furiosa, estaba fuera de sus casillas. Por los ojos de Ino cruzo una mueca de dolor, sabia que Sakura sufriría… pero Naruto era su _hermano_.

—Por favor, sabes que no lo hago a propósito… Sakura es mi mejor amiga, pero Naruto es mi hermano, y lo quiero demasiado. —La pelimarron abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Ino hablo primero— Por favor, ellos sabrán resolverlo, no vallas a decirle a Sakura… solo no digas nada Tenten, por favor.

Tenten bajo la mirada enojada, no tenia permitir esto. Porque por más que Ino fuera su amiga, tenia que darse cuenta de que lastimaría a Sakura… pero no solo lo del engaño Naruto, si no que también su amiga la engañaría y le daria la espalda.

—No le diré a nadie Ino —dijo con voz, increíblemente fría— Pero recuerda algo, Sakura es tu amiga… y aunque voz quieras encubrir a tu hermano, para que al final esto termine bien, la lastimaras. —Con pasos seguros camino hasta la salida de la cocina— Recuerda; el fin, nunca, pero _nunca_; justifica los medios. —murmuro seria, mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

Ino se quedo mirando la puerta con la mirada perdida, quizás Tenten si tenia razón, le estaba fallando a su amiga solo por encubrir a su hermano, pero…

'_Recuerda; el fin, nunca, pero __nunca__; justifica los medios.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l baile continuaba, parecía que ahora ya no todos estaban sentados, ya que la sala estaba llena de gante en la sala de baile. Una pareja que sobresalía sobre las otras, solo por el extraño color de cabello de la chica; _rosa_.

Habían pasado como 5 canciones bailando juntos, ninguno de los dos se había separado del otro. Quizás deberían; pero no _querían_. Sasuke continuaba con la cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de la pelirosa, mientras que ella acariciaba los sedosos cabellos del pelinegro.

Sasuke subió la cabeza para ver a Sakura, que enseguida torno sus mejillas de un color rosa claro. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, poso una de sus manos en las mejillas rosadas de ella, mientras que la movía lentamente, creando una dulce caricia. La cual hacia que Sakura sintiera los pies de gelatina.

Los ojos de Sakura se perdieron en la profundidad de los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, debía admitirlo; sentía _algo_ por el, algo _muy_ fuerte. ¿Pero que hacer? Ella _tiene novio_, mientras que él… no estaba segura de si tenia novia o no, aunque estaba segura que nunca lo había interactuar con una chica, como se debe. Simplemente le atraía, de una manera increíble, como si dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke hubiera un imán que lograba atraer su cuerpo hacia el de el. Eso era extraño si, pero no lo podía evitar.

Sasuke solo se conformo con observarla, mirara sus ojos verdes, grandes y juguetones, de alguna manera infantiles. Su piel cremosa y suave al tacto, su nariz pequeña y su boca… increíblemente _roja_, _pequeña_ y parecía tan _suave_. No pudo contenerse y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la pelirosa. No le importaba nada, ya que el no dependía de nadie, solo quería probar esos hermosos labios que tenia tan cerca de su _alcance_.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron ante la sorpresa, al notar como Sasuke se acercaba a su rostro. Si embargo, ella no se negó… ¿Por qué lo haría? Tenía que admitirlo; _deseaba_ a ese hombre más que cualquier cosa. No había lugar en su mente para _nada _más, solo como Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más a ella, con una lentitud increíble. Que logro desesperarla, ella lo quería ahora, ya, completamente para ella.

Sakura que tenía las manos en el cabello de Sasuke, atrajo la cara del mismo más hacia su persona. Lo necesitaba, quería tenerlo cerca y eso no podría negarlo nunca. El pelinegro contesto gustoso, no crearía que Sakura fuera la que lo atrajera para besarlo. Invadió la boca de la pelirosa, mientras probaba cada parte de ella, de manera suave e increíblemente pasional. Su boca sabia a cereza, dulce y gustosa. Se perdió en el beso, al igual que la pelirosa.

No les importaba nada más.

Después de todo, solo hacían lo que _sentían._ ¿Qué podría haber de _malo_ en _eso_?

Su _beso_, era lo _único_ importante ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**ontinuara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**N**__ota de autora:_

_**GRACIAS**__** POR TODOS **__**SUS**__** REVIEWS!!**_

_**E**__n verdad se los agradezco, espero que me sigan dejando así me inspiro un poco más. Muchisisisimas gracias!! ^—^_

_**E**__spero que el capitulo les haya gustado, y como siempre espero su opinión. Quizás fue muy rápido que se hayan besado ten pronto, pero es que yo quería que sucediera YA. Y estoy segura que muchas de ustedes igual lo esperaban._

_**S**__i nada más que decir, me despido. Y le vuelvo a agradecer por sus reviews._

_**A**__diós._

_**Y**__ dejen __**r**__eviews! _

_**R**__eviews!!_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
